


I Can Breathe (Through You)

by elutherya (elesteria)



Series: If You Heard [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: The first time Hongjoong kisses him, it’s at the tail end of two in the morning in an empty studio.





	I Can Breathe (Through You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a CC anon who asked for blow jobs. I got you fam. Also for the new twitter mutuals! They have been FABULOUS and I'm super excited to be yelling about these boys with people. Also a huge shoutout to [ScarlettSiren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren) for giving this a look over. You should all go check out her ATEEZ fic, because it's amazing.
> 
> Anyways, this is vaguely a prequel to Our Hands Held Tight, but at the same time neither is necessary for the other. It's really just another PWP because I have zero self control and needed a break from the actual plot heavy WIPs I'm supposed to be working on.

The first time Hongjoong kisses him, it’s at the tail end of two in the morning in an empty studio. He pulls away almost immediately, eyes going wide and stuttering a half-formed apology. Seonghwa smiles, not saying a word, at least not yet. Instead he pulls Hongjoong in against him and rests his chin on the top of his head. He can feel the way Hongjoong goes tense and the small trembles that work their way down his body.

He stands there, holding his friend and leader, until he feels Hongjoong start to relax. Even then, he doesn’t let him go, just tightens his hold.

“I didn’t mean to,” Hongjoong finally says from where his face is buried against Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mind. It’s not something that I’ve thought about, but I didn’t mind.” The thought of Hongjoong kissing him again doesn’t make him want to pull away. It hadn’t been something he’d had time to consider, with how hard they were pushing themselves with their training. Now though, thinking about it with Hongjoong warm against him, it’s something he wouldn’t hesitate to do again. “Is it something you wanted?”

It’s a loaded question and there’s a part of Seonghwa that expects Hongjoong to grit his teeth and push him away. He’s stubborn, but the thing they’ve all come to learn about Hongjoong is that it’s never meant as a personal slight. It’s just what happens when a kid spends more time working in a studio alone, rather than surrounded by friends.

Instead, Seonghwa feels Hongjoong’s hands curl into his shirt, keeping him there. “I’ve been thinking about it and I wanted to, I just wasn’t going to actually do it.”

“I liked it.” Seonghwa smoothes his hands over the span of Hongjoong’s back, easily accepting the fact that it’s something he’s thought about. It eases any worries he has about the whole thing. If it’s something Hongjoong’s thought about, then it isn’t some spur of the moment emotional instinct that he’ll tear himself up over. “I’d be okay if you wanted to do it again.”

Hongjoong nods, drawing his shoulders up to his ears, before he finally steps back. Seonghwa lets him, grabs one of his hands before he can pull away completely.

“Don’t go back to work, it’s late. Come back to the dorm with me.” Hongjoong won’t meet his gaze, but Seonghwa knows it’s because he’s compartmentalizing everything that’s happened. He waits, takes in the way Hongjoong’s shoulders finally slump, the way his fingers tighten around his, the sigh that escapes him.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll shut everything down and we can go home.” He looks up, and despite the bags under his eyes, he’s smiling.

They don’t talk about it. They said everything that they needed to that night in the studio. It’s a night that gets set off to the side, buried beneath dance practices and vocal training.

It’s weeks later, when Seonghwa’s in the middle of cleaning their room and Hongjoong is standing in the doorway, that it comes up again.

“I thought about it more,” Hongjoong announces and it takes Seonghwa a few moments to figure out what he’s talking about. It’s the way Hongjoong is watching him that clues him in. He stops, broom in hand and tries not to reveal how off-kilter the comment makes him feel.

“Oh,” he chokes out, right before grimacing. Hongjoong’s laughter fills up the room as he shuts the door behind him and steps in to take the broom out of his hand.

“I thought about it, because I wanted to be sure. You deserve that,” Hongjoong says easily. He leans the broom off against the wall before coming to a stop in front of Seonghwa. He’s smiling, looking far more relaxed than Seonghwa has seen him look in weeks. “I really like you, Seonghwa, and if you’re okay with it, I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Back at the studio, his confidence had been born of seeing Hongjoong’s fear of having made a mistake. Here, he doesn’t need it. Here is for a soft “okay,” and the trust he has in Hongjoong.

Hongjoong leans into his space, one hand reaching up to cup the curve of his jaw, and kisses him.

There aren’t any fireworks or life changing revelations at the press of Hongjoong’s lips. Instead there’s a calm comfort that settles against him.

They kiss so slow that it’s like the world has stopped around them, nothing but the two of them. No worries. Nothing but the fact that Hongjoong’s mouth is so, so warm. 

“I really like you,” Hongjoong breaks away from the kiss. Seonghwa can feel the twitch of his fingers against his cheek, sees the way his eyes flicker to the side. “I just want you to know where I stand. If it’s not something you want, then that’s alright. I’d be happy with just being friends.”

It takes Seonghwa a few moments before he finds himself able to respond, but Hongjoong waits, lets him take it in. He doesn’t push or urge him for an answer.  
  
Swallowing, Seonghwa nods and it’s as simple as that. “I have no idea what we’re doing, but I want to try.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Hongjoong says, then kisses him again.

 

* * *

 

It’s a slow process, of figuring out the difference between how they’d been before and being together. It’s a process that Seonghwa doesn’t mind, not when it’s as close to Hongjoong as he’s ever been.

It’s Hongjoong taking his hand under the table when they’re eating breakfast. It’s Seonghwa climbing into the bottom bunk when Hongjoong’s at the studio, so that when he finally comes back, he’s not coming home to an empty bed. It’s Hongjoong kissing him soft and sweet against a closed practice room door for hours instead of working.

It’s slow, slow, _slow_.

Right up until it isn’t.

They’re still running on leftover adrenaline from their stage when they get back to the dorm and it doesn’t take them long to usher everyone into their rooms. Their manager had passed out their dinner after the show, and it had left a few of the younger members lethargic.

“Hyung,” Seonghwa turns, pausing in the middle of taking off his jacket. Hongjoong is standing in the doorway, and it’s not unlike the last time he was there, watching Seonghwa with a smile tugging at his lips. He closes the door behind him before stepping forward and into his space. “You were amazing.”

There’s no time to respond before one of Hongjoong’s hands is grabbing the collar of his shirt and hauling him down. When Hongjoong kisses him, it’s nothing like the numerous times they’ve kissed before. He bites at his bottom lip and uses Seonghwa’s surprise to lick into his mouth. His free hand works its way up to wrap around the back of Seonghwa’s neck and holds him in place. There’s nothing to do but for Seonghwa to reach up and clutch at Hongjoong’s shoulders.

Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa until he’s pliant, wet-mouthed and gasping, before pulling back. He’s grinning, lips bruised red and pupils blown wide. Predatory would be the right word for how he looks in that moment, like the man Seonghwa so often catches sight of stalking across the stage.

He feels frantic in comparison to how collected Hongjoong looks, body trembling as he pants for breath and fingers twitching against his shoulders. “Oh.”

“You were incredible tonight, fuck, you looked so good.” Hongjoong’s voice comes out gravelly as he takes another step forward. Seonghwa is helpless to do anything but let Hongjoong guide him backwards, until he hits the edge of the bed and he’s pushed back. It’s not that he can’t say no, it’s that he doesn’t want to. Not when Hongjoong’s entire focus is on him, making his stomach twist with want.

It’s then that Hongjoong pauses, hand on Seonghwa’s knee and standing at the edge of the bed. “Is this alright?”

At Seonghwa’s nod, he kicks off his shoes and crawls onto the bed, straddling his hips. He’s still wearing makeup and it makes him look sharper. Deadly.

“How are you real?” Seonghwa chokes on the words, hands reaching out to settle on the firm line of Hongjoong’s thighs. Hongjoong laughs, leaning forward to nose at the curve of Seonghwa’s jaw. He nips gently at his skin, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I’m kind of in love with you, you know?” Hongjoong tangles his hands in Seonghwa’s hair, and all the tension breaks.

“Me too,” Seonghwa says, and then he’s laughing too. He gets it now, why Hongjoong is wearing his stage presence like an armour. The cockiness that he usually only bore on stage, nothing more than an act to hide his nerves. Hongjoong leans back. He’s smiling, and it comforts Seonghwa more than anything else could. “I’m kind of in love with you too.”

Hongjoong kisses him again, and it’s a lot like coming home; warm and familiar.

“I want to suck you off.” Hongjoong states, pulling back and Seonghwa goes red. For a brief moment, everything is still, and it takes Seonghwa far longer than he’d like to admit to realize that Hongjoong is waiting for his response.

“Okay, yeah.” He doesn’t stutter over the words, but they still come out rushed. Hongjoong grins from where he’s crouched over him before nimbly undoing his jeans.

“Oh fuck,” Seonghwa whines as his jeans slide down his hips and Hongjoong just looks at him. His cheeks burn, because there’s no hiding how hard he is and all they’ve done so far is kiss. He turns his face away and squeezes his eyes shut, unable to take just being looked at.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hongjoong’s fingers make their way back into his hair, gently tugging his head back. The words go right through him, and it’s a race to tug Hongjoong out of his shirt. The rest of their clothes are quick to follow, piling up on the floor thoughtlessly, and then Hongjoong’s fingers wrap around his cock and Seonghwa’s thoughts fracture.

As embarrassing as it is to completely fall apart, Seonghwa is happy he’s with Hongjoong when he does.

Not giving him time to adjust, Hongjoong shifts back and drops down. He licks at the head of his cock before mouthing his way down the underside. Seonghwa’s breath hitches, hands reaching out abortively before he slaps them down against the bed and twists them into the blankets instead.

Hongjoong stops and looks up at him through his lashes before reaching out for one of Seonghwa’s hands. He tugs at it, and it takes Seonghwa a moment to react. He unclenches his fingers and lets Hongjoong take it. He threads their fingers together, giving Seonghwa’s a gentle squeeze before guiding it to the back of his neck.

As soon as his fingers wind their way into his hair, Hongjoong braces his hands over Seonghwa’s hips and sinks down, swallowing Seonghwa to the base. As soon as he finally works himself far enough to feel Seonghwa at the back of his throat, he pauses, giving himself time to adjust. His hand digs into the line of Seonghwa’s trembling hips, pressing them down against the bed to keep him from bucking up.

He works his way back up Seonghwa’s cock before swallowing him down again. It pulls a strangled gasp from Seonghwa as he sits up, body curling over Hongjoong’s as the other boy sinks down as far as he can once more. Hongjoong’s eyes water, but it’s not long before he’s letting up on the pressure on Seonghwa’s hips and swallowing around him. Seonghwa groans loudly, hips gently bumping up, and Hongjoong takes it. He catches Seonghwa’s gaze and gives a subtle nod, before closing them to focus on the weight of him in his mouth.

Another moan drags itself out of Seonghwa’s mouth as Hongjoong wraps his hand around the base of his cock, sinking down to meet the curl of his fingers. Seonghwa whines, falling back and shuddering as Hongjoong moves back up his cock, before going back down. He finds a steady pace, breaking it every so often to slide his hand all the way up and smooth his thumb over the crown of his dick, right before swallowing him back down with a pleased noise.

Seonghwa squirms under Hongjoong, tugging at his hair with a strained noise.

Closing his eyes, Hongjoong gives one kittenish lick to the head of Seonghwa’s dick, before he sinks down and hollows his cheeks.

Seonghwa arches his back, thighs tensing up and around Hongjoong’s shoulders as he comes. It’s soundless, but the way his body curves is unmistakable. Hongjoong grunts as the hands in his hair pull, but stays down, swallowing around Seonghwa’s cock. It isn’t until Seonghwa is letting go and pushing at him desperately that he lets off with a grimace. His chin is smeared with saliva and come, but he just smiles at Seonghwa with fondness as he uses the back of his hand to wipe it away.

He presses a kiss to the inside of Seonghwa’s knee, before crawling back up the bed and laying across his chest.

“You’re going to kill me,” Seonghwa groans, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong. He slumps back, eyes shut as he tries to catch his breath. He can feel Hongjoong watching him, but he can’t bring himself to mind.

“It was good?” His voice comes out wrecked.

Instead of answering right away, Seonghwa works his hand between them and slips it under the waistband of Hongjoong’s pants. Hongjoong’s fingers dig into Seonghwa’s biceps and he buries his face in the curve of his neck as Seonghwa presses the heel of his palm against him.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa nips at Hongjoong’s ear, rocking his hand. He wraps his fingers around Hongjoong’s cock, satisfied in the way his teeth dig into his shoulder to muffle a moan. His back curves as he thrusts shakily into the loose circle of Seonghwa’s hand.

“It was so good, fuck.” The words come out rough as he works his hand up the length of Hongjoong’s cock. His thumb curves over the tip and collecting the pre-come gathered there before sliding back down. He keeps his hand moving over Hongjoong’s dick, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, building a steady rhythm.

He digs his free hand into the curve of Hongjoong’s hip, but he doesn’t try to control the way Hongjoong is thrusting down into his hand and against him. His shoulder his hot from where Hongjoong is panting against him, and it makes want curl sweetly in his belly.

Tightening his grip, he manages to pull a particularly loud moan from Hongjoong, who jerks above him. He pulls back and suddenly he’s kissing Seonghwa, clumsy and messy but oh so good. He knows that Hongjoong is close, can feel it in the way he shakily thrusts into his hands and can’t bring himself to do anything other than whine against his lips.

The only warning that he gets before Hongjoong’s nails are biting into the skin of his shoulders and he’s coming hot over his hand is a choked off moan. He continues the easy slide of his hand until Hongjoong is pushing at him, a litany of “stop stop stop,” falling from his lips.

He lets him go and Hongjoong flops against him, shuddering.

“Okay, we should do that again later,” Hongjoong says after a few minutes of them laying there silently. Seonghwa grins, combing his clean hand through Hongjoong’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“Later though, because I’m exhausted. I just want to sleep now.”

“We need to clean up,” Seonghwa groans, pushing Hongjoong off of his chest. It doesn’t take much coaxing, not when Hongjoong reaches up to his face and wipes at chin, nose wrinkling. As soon as they’re both standing, Seonghwa presses a kiss to his forehead before bending down to start collecting their clothes. “Come on.”

“Alright, alright,” Hongjoong reaches out, taking Seonghwa’s hand.

With their schedules and company, Seonghwa knows he should be worried about the repercussions of this ever going wrong, but with the way Hongjoong is smiling at him, he can’t bring himself to worry. Between the two of them, they’d figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
